Can we meet ?
by LadyGlee
Summary: Ryder est bien décidé à oublier Marley. Il fait alors la connaissance de Katie sur Internet. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite la rencontrer...


**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire (et commenter) que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

* * *

Un mois. Ça faisait jour pour jour un mois que Ryder avait rencontré Katie. Pas au sens propre du terme car il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait rencontré la belle Katie sur Internet.

Cela faisait un long mois qu'ils échangeaient leurs goûts, leurs passions, leurs rêves, leurs bêtises en ligne. Il avait également appris qu'elle était de Lima, un coup de chance. Ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. D'après sa photo de profil elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Cela avait paru trop beau à Ryder mais elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle était bien ainsi et que la photo n'était pas tirée d'un magazine.

Si Ryder s'était inscrit sur ce forum c'était pour tenter d'oublier Marley qui sortait avec Jake son meilleur pote. Il l'avait embrassé le jour de la Saint-Valentin ce qui avait créé un conflit dans le couple et avec Jake qui les avait surpris. Alors il avait décidé de passer à autre chose en rencontrant quelqu'un. Au début il cherchait juste une personne à qui parler. C'était plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas surtout que l'histoire du baiser avait fait le tour du lycée. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme avait fait la connaissance de Katie. Elle l'avait abordé en premier, avait échangé quelques mots et ça avait tout de suite collé. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec Marley et elle lui avait conseillé de tourner la page. Au fil du temps il avait oublié Marley (qui se trouvait maintenant célibataire) et attendait avec impatience l'heure de retrouver sa belle. Les messages étaient devenus plus personnels, plus tendres aussi. Et cela faisait un mois que ça durait.

En ce jour spécial, Ryder avait pris une grande décision. Il avait décidé d'avouer à Katie que ses sentiments avaient changé, évolué. A 15h tapante il se connecta de la bibiothèque.

_Ryder : Hey !_

_Katie : Salut ! Toujours aussi à l'heure ;-)_

_Ryder : Tu m'as manqué …._

_Katie : Toi aussi..._

_Ryder : Tu sais que ça fait jour pour jour un mois qu'on s'est rencontré ?_

_Katie : Oui et je suis heureuse qu'on se soit trouvé_

_Ryder : On est quoi l'un pour l'autre?_

Voyant que Katie ne répondait pas Ryder décida de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Ryder : Je crois que je t'aime bien... En fait j'en suis sûr..._

_Katie : Amis ?_

_Ryder : Ou plus …._

_Katie : Moi aussi_

_Ryder : =D, j'aimerais te rencontrer_

_Katie : Tu serais déçu_

_Ryder : Je suis sûr que non. Alors ?_

Ryder attendit. Katie était en train d'écrire. Mais la réponse ne vint pas et elle se déconnecta. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il venait de dévoiler ses sentiments qui, en plus s'avéraient réciproques mais elle ne voulait pas le rencontrer. Sans explications en plus. Il resta devant la page relisant la conversation pendant une heure encore. Au cas où. Rien ne se passa, il avait peut-être été trop rentre-dedans.

Les deux jours qui suivirent il se connecta à l'heure habituelle mais elle n'était pas à leur rendez-vous. Il lui laissa un message pour savoir si elle était fâchée et que si c'était le cas, il s'excusait et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre car il tenait trop à elle. C'était étrange de dire ça car ils avaient seulement une relation virtuelle mais Ryder s'était vraiment attachée à Katie et son cœur lui disait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Il était perdu. Il décida de prendre conseil auprès de son pote Jake. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis peu mais leur amitié restait fragile. Jake avait beau lui dire que sa rupture n'était pas sa faute et que son couple battait de l'aile avant l'incident du baiser, Ryder se sentait coupable. Il s'était attendu à ce que son ami le soutienne mais à la place il lui dit de ne pas insister, que si la fille ne répondait pas c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Bref qu'il allait droit dans le mur.

Dans l'après-midi, le jeune homme posta un nouveau message sur le mur de Katie. Il lui fit part du conseil de son meilleur ami en précisant qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Il lui redit qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il posterait un message tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Il savait qu'elle lisait ses messages car ils présentaient la mention ''lu''. Au moins il ne parlait pas dans le vide.

C'est à la suite de ce message qu'il eut enfin le message attendu :

_''Retrouve-moi au Lima Bean à 17h si tu veux toujours me rencontrer.''_

Et pas un mot de plus. Toutefois Ryder était aux anges, il allait rencontrer sa Katie !

**OooOooOooOooO**

16h50. Ryder anxieux franchit les portes du café. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion était la plus forte : la peur ou l'excitation. Il commanda un Latte Vanille et s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart.

16h59. Il guettait la porte, zieutant toute les trois secondes pour voir apparaître sa belle blonde. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pour patienter il se plongea dans le menu, ça occuperait bien son esprit dans la minute à venir !

- Ryder ? Hey vieux ?

Ryder leva la tête à l'entente de son nom mais non, pas de Katie : c'était seulement Jake.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On peut discuter 5 min ? demanda son ami.

- A vrai dire, j'attends quelqu'un.

- Katie ?

- Oui, murmura Ryder sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et d'où tu sais son nom ?

Jake était maintenant assis en face de son ami rétorqua plein d'assurance :

- Parce que tu me l'a dit qu'en tu m'as parlé d'elle.

- Oh non Jake ! Pas à moi. Je t'ai parlé d'une ''fille'', je n'ai jamais précisé son nom ! T'as piraté mon compte ? Tu m'as espionné ?

- Tu veux la vérité ? Très bien, tu vas l'avoir !

Le ton de la discussion était monté d'un cran. Jake retrouva son calme et annonça :

- C'est moi.

- C'est toi quoi? interrogea Ryder sans comprendre.

- Katie, euh... et bien... elle n'existe pas. Je l'ai créé de A à Z.

Jake avait prononcé ces paroles sans oser regarder son ami. Ryder se retint d'exploser. Il se leva et sans dire un mot, les poings serrés il sortit sur la terrasse du café. Jake le rejoint dans la minute sachant que ça allait être sa fête. Il pleuvait et malgré un auvent; elle était déserte. Tant mieux ! Personne ne pourrait les entendre ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

- Comment ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Et pourquoi Jake ? Ça fait un mois que j'imagine Katie derrière son écran tombant sous mon charme et là j'apprends que c'est mon soit disant meilleur pote qui se joue de moi. Je me suis confié à ''Katie'', je lui ai fait part de mes plus grands secrets, de mes sentiments et ''elle'' a fait pareil. Tout ça n'était en fait que mensonge ! Et t'as du bien te foutre de ma gueule quand je suis venu te demander conseil ! J'avais confiance en toi...

On pouvait lire sur le visage de Ryder toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Il se sentait humilié, blessé par la personne qu'il pensait son ami. Jake était muet comme une tombe ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer. Cela ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus son ami.

- Tu vas parler oui ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Quand j'ai inventé Katie, commença Jake, et bien j'avais dans l'idée de te faire oublier Marley. Je te connais un peu alors je savais quoi dire pour que tu accroches tout de suite. En même temps ma relation avec Marley se dégradait doucement mais sûrement. Elle a même finit par penser que je la trompais et a mis fin à notre histoire. En parallèle, tu continuais de te confier à ''Katie'' et je me suis pris au jeu oubliant moi-même ma vie amoureuse désastreuse. J'ai voulu mettre fin à ce truc mais au fur et à mesure des conversations j'ai découvert un autre toi. Un toi que je n'imaginais même pas. Et je n'ai pas pu arrêter. J'attendais avec impatience nos conversations car tous les jours j'apprenais des choses sur toi. Des choses que tu ne m'aurais jamais confié dans la réalité.

Jake s'était stoppé attendant la réaction de son ami. Ryder lui était abasourdi. Il s'assit pour tenter d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

- Mais tout ce que ''Katie'' me confiait, tu l'inventais n'est-ce pas ?

- 95% du temps c'était mes propres confidences. A part les histoires de shopping, de vêtements, chaussures ou films à l'eau de rose tout était de moi.

- Quand j'ai écrit que mes sentiments allaient au-delà de l'amitié tu m'as répondu ''Moi aussi''. Mais tu n'étais déjà plus avec Marley alors pourquoi tu as été inventé ça ?

- Je ne l'ai pas inventé, je le pensais ou plutôt je le pense vraiment.

Cette révélation se fit dans la douleur pour Jake. Cela lui avait demandé un effort considérable pour faire cet aveu. Cependant il n'avait pas regardé Ryder en face de peur de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Son ami était sans mots. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- T'es en train de me dire que... que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il hésitant et encore choqué.

- Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça mais en tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi. De l'attirance si tu veux, du désir aussi. Maintenant tu sais mais je n'attends rien de toi.

Un ''Faut que j'y ailles'' fut les seuls mots qu'il eut en réponse. Et avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer Ryder s'était envolé.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Ryder errait depuis une heure sous la pluie . Il était trempé jusqu'aux os or il ne sentait absolument rien. Son cerveau bouillonnait, cogitait à cent à l'heure en repensant à tout cette conversation surréaliste. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, qu'il comprenne comme une chose pareille avait pu arriver.

Quand il rentra chez lui il faisait nuit noire. Il s'allongea sur son lit sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il se mit donc à chercher des signes. Des signes qu'il avait manqué montrant que Jake le voyait autrement qu'en ami. Des signes qui indiqueraient qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ambiguë dans leur relation. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est sûr lui qu'il fit une découverte.

Il se souvint de la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait découvert que son meilleur ami sortait avec Marley. Il avait été en colère et blessé. Il avait alors pensé qu'il était jaloux de Jake mais en y réfléchissant aujourd'hui c'était de Marley qu'il avait été jaloux. De même dès qu'il les voyait s'embrasser il ressentait un pincement. De la jalousie encore. Quand il avait embrassé Marley, il avait été déçu. Non pas qu'elle embrassait mal mais parce que ça ne lui avait rien fait. Quand Jake et lui se retrouvaient pour travailler ou autre, il appréciait sa compagnie plus que de raison. Dans les vestiaire,s il aimait le regarder muscler ce corps si parfait. Et ce n'était pas de l'image de Katie qu'il était tombé amoureux mais de ses mots, sa personnalité donc de celle de Jake. La lumière était faite et il y voyait plus clair. En fait il avait toujours apprécié Jake et plus si affinité. Il s'était simplement voilé la face et maintenant il se prenait la vérité en pleine figure.

Le lendemain Ryder marchait au radar. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit analysant la moindre de ses pensées. Il avait cherché des réponses à un nombre de questions incalculables. Il était épuisé et fut soulagé de ne pas rencontrer Jake ce jour-là. Il avait besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et dans sa vie. Le week-end passa sans qu'il n'eut aucune nouvelles de son ami.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Trois longs et interminables jours. Ryder décida que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas et de briser ce silence. Dès le lundi, il glissa un mot dans le casier du jeune Puckerman :

_ ''RDV dans la salle du Glee club à 13h. R.''_

A l'heure dite Jake franchit le seuil de la pièce.

- Merci d'être venu.

Jake ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Aucun des deux ne savait comment agir : l'un ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire et l'autre ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Alors Ryder décida de jouer franc-jeu.

- Tu le penses toujours ce que tu m'as dit au café ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc

- Le fait que tu m'attires ? Oui, tu n'es pas devenu moins séduisant en trois jours, répondit Jake dans un rire nerveux.

- Et si je te disais que c'est réciproque, tu me dirais quoi ?

- Je te demanderais d'où ça sort parce que y a encore un mois de ça tu étais attiré par Marley et il y a trois jours tu fantasmais sur une blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Et je te répondrais que j'ai découvert qu'en fait j'étais jaloux de Marley car tu étais à elle, que je n'ai absolument rien ressenti en l'embrassant et pour finir que la blonde ne m'a jamais fait fantasmé, je suis tombé sous le charme de sa personnalité.

Jake peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Es-tu en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais ?

- Si tu penses que je suis en train de te dire que je me voilais la face depuis le début et qu'en fait mon cœur t'appartient alors oui je fais ce que tu penses que je fais.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, Jake sur le pas de la porte et Ryder au milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier appuya sur un bouton et une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Il commença à chanter.

_So long_  
_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_

A sa grande surprise Jake commença à avancer vers lui et enchaîna.

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong ?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

Ils se faisaient désormais face. Si proches l'un de l'autre... Ryder continua tout en lui prenant la main.

_I've been waiting for a boy like you_  
_To come into my life_

Jake entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Ryder.

_I've been waiting for a boy like you_  
_A love that will survive_

Puis ce fut autour de leur voix de ne faire plus qu'une.

_Yeah, waiting for a boy like you_  
_To come into my life_

Une harmonie parfaite pour deux cœurs à l'unisson. Tout avait été dit et ce fut un baiser qui scella à jamais ce moment de magie.

* * *

**Verdict ? Un avis me ferait chaud au coeur, bon ou mauvais je prends !**

**Je crois que j'ai encore fait ma fleur bleue ^^ Je me suis surprise moi-même en écrivant cette fiction et j'espère vous avoir surpris !**

**La chanson originale est _Waiting For A Girl Like You_ (j'ai transformé en ''boy'') reprise dans Glee par Puck et dans The Glee Project 2 par Blake Jenner (gros coup de coeur soit dit en passant)**


End file.
